Current computer systems, for example, server/infrastructural systems require a substantial amount of time to complete power on self testing (POST) and related or similar testing or self configuration activities. POST testing is used to ensure stable operation of a computer system, for example, by ensuring that resource or subsystems are functioning properly. Typically, the POST is part of a self-configuration task of determining what resources are currently installed in the system, and ensuring they are properly started and configured. A significant portion of POST activities are inherently time consuming, for example, each potential device location must be sent a wakeup signal, be given time to wake up, and then tested to see if there is, in fact, a device at that location. This may not be a significant burden on a system which performs power on infrequently, however, it is a significant burden on systems which are powered on frequently by at least being time consuming. Sample systems may include server farms wherein computer systems support increasing demand, especially while balancing power consumption levels by, for example, powering down when system resource are not being accessed.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a method and system to reduce the resources expended for testing or self configuration in self configuring computer systems, e.g., reducing the time spent or time computer systems allocate for POST and other self configuration testing.